


Who Do You Like?

by Andrew Michael (Aubbie)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: JackRabbit - Freeform, M/M, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubbie/pseuds/Andrew%20Michael
Summary: In friendships you ask many questions. The closer you get to a friend the more questions you ask. But there is always one question that is constantly asked... "Who do you like?" What would you do if someone asked you this question, and he was the person you did like? Well that is the situation Jack Frost is in now. [NOTE: Old fic I wrote originally in 2014. Re-edited].





	1. Who Do You Like?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. I wrote this fic back when I was 13 years old, so it is a bit rough. But I figured I'd edit it and reupload it for anyone who still likes this pairing. Have a good one!

"I'm gonna get ya!"

"No, you won't!" I shouted back over my shoulder to the Pooka, chasing me.

I was sitting with Bunny earlier at the pole, and I was bored. So what better way to fix that problem than to annoy him! So one thing led to another, and I was running from him in the crowded workshop.

We had become best friends after the defeat of Pitch, the nightmare king two years ago. So this is what we did, hung out every chance we got, just having a good time. I enjoyed his company quite a bit; actually so much so that I had developed a crush on him, secretly, of course. I wouldn't have told him because it would probably throw a monkey wrench in the whole friendship thing. As much as I'd like Bunny as a boyfriend, I knew I'd never had a chance. Not with him. He finally accepted me as a guardian and not just the disaster associated with the blizzard of '68. I didn't want him to be creeped out and leave me alone. Some company is better than none.

"Come back, 'ere!" he called to me.

"Make me!" I challenged, not bothering to look back. I just flew through the building, making some elves and yetis angry.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as the breath was knocked out of me as Bunny tackled me to the floor.

"H-h-h-hey! Get off me!" I laughed. Bunny pinned my arms together over my head with one hand. With his other hand, he pinned my feet to the floor.

"Naw, I think I'm gonna leave ya like this for a while!" Bunny snickered evilly. Smiling his smile that I loved.

"Fine! Have it your way. But what are you going to do with me?" I asked smugly.

"I don't know. I think I'll torture ya!" I didn't know what Bunny meant by torturing me. But whatever it was, it was sure to be creative. Bunny had many qualities, and one of those qualities was not holding back. He could be very forceful if he wanted to be, but also very cute and adorable when he tried to as well. Although he would never admit it. It was all part of his charm that attracted me to him.

"Oh yeah! How?" I snapped.

He thought for a moment, his face fell into a reflective glare, then spoke, "I'm not exactly sure really…"

He was so cute, "You don't have any ideas?"

"No…," he fell thoughtful again, his nose twitching every now and then, "I've got an idea!"

I raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be  _ all mighty and scary kangaroo _ ?"

Bunny leaned in close to me, his sweet-smelling breath washing over my face, " _ Who do you like? _ "

I swallowed. Hard. I felt all the blood rush from my face, "No one!"

Bunny laughed, "Jack, yer a terrible liar!... Who do you like?"

"I told you: no one, Bunny!" I insisted.

Bunny stared at me in disbelief, "I'm not  _ that _ stupid snowball! I can tell when you lie, always have been able to…  _ Who. Do. You. Like! _ Tell me! I won't mention it to anyone! Who is she?"

Oh great…  _ she _ . That's fantastic, maybe I could trick him, "Ah… She's no one."

"Have ya kissed 'er yet?" he questioned.

"Um, no, she wouldn't want a kiss anyway. She doesn't feel the same for me as I do for her," I was trying my hardest to keep a straight face. I was getting nervous, though.

"Aw, why not?" Bunny pushed.

"Ah, she's too good for me… H-She would be creeped out by me," I almost slipped and said  _ he _ , but I covered it quickly.

"Is this Sheila a smart ass? One of those 'too good for you' type girls?"

"No, no, no! She's fantastic!" I defended.

"Well, who is she?"

I didn't answer. I just focused on my breathing, trying not to overreact.

"Fine, I'll start naming girls, you tell me if I'm correct. Deal?" I nodded, I had no choice. This was going to end very badly. Very, very, badly.

"Tooth?" Bunny studied my face for a reaction but didn't find one. 

"Cupid?" 

I shook my head. My pulse rising slightly.

"Mother Nature?" I shook my head again, with a little more force.

Bunny thought a moment, "Pippa?"

No response from me made Bunny move on. At least he was far from the answer.

"Sophie?" I shook my head hard.

Bunny looked dumbfounded, "Huh, that's all the Sheila's that I know…" he paused, "Unless…"

I felt my heartbeat quicken its pace, heat pooling through my body in embarrassment. I began to squirm, trying to break his grasp. But he only tightened his grip.

"Unless it's  _ not _ a Sheila," Bunny smiled viciously, "Gay, are we frost?"

I squirmed even harder, a fresh coat of frost covering my cheeks in a blush. Bunny kept holding on, his hot breath was enough to make me melt. His green eyes felt as though they could stare into my soul.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Calm down. You're gay, that's alright, I don't care!"

I felt my heartbeat in my ears. I felt as though if I could, I would be sweating now.

"North?" I didn't respond.

"Sandy?" I didn't respond again, I just kept squirming.

"Please don't say its Pitch!" Bunny moaned.

I put all my energy into escaping his tight hold. But he simply would not let go. This had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life. And he was getting closer and closer to the answer.

Bunny paused again, "It's Jamie! I should have known!"

I didn't answer, but I gave up trying to move; his name was bound to come up next. He was going to reject me. So much for our friendship. I was going to miss it.

"No?" Bunny asked in disbelief, "Well, this is difficult!"

I was so screwed! My heart was thumping in my ears, I felt a headache begin to form behind my eyes. My breathing came out in short but dense whisps; it almost hurt.

His eyes flickered with different emotions, ones that I couldn't quite identify. Then he smiled.

"Oh!" He exclaimed slyly, leaning in close to me, tightening his grasp even more, "Is it me?"

I froze, shutting my eyes in embarrassment. Heat flooded my cheeks and ears, I could have sworn my heart stopped beating for a moment.

"You  _ do  _ like me! You have a crush on me!" Bunny laughed. I exhaled in grief, letting my arms fall weak.

I nodded, slowly and reluctantly, "D-d-d-don't be freaked out."

Bunny started chuckling, "Why would I be freaked out? That's a compliment! It means ya like my personality, ya like who I am. Maybe even the way I look. Either way ya cut it, it's a compliment."

I opened my eyes, "You're not weird-ed out?"

"Naw mate," Bunny smiled. He let go of my wrists and legs and pushed off the floor. He straightened himself out first and then extended an arm to help me up.

I took his hand, closing my pale, cold one over his furry paw-like one. He pulled upward as I pushed with one hand off the floor.

The elves and yetis were still acting busy. They hadn't heard a thing, far too busy preparing for Christmas.

"Well, that was interesting, sorry for forcin' ya. But I did wanna know."

I fixed my hoodie, "Honestly, do you think it'll be awkward now?"

"Naw, I promise it won't be," Bunny smiled warmly.

It was silent between us for a moment, and then Bunny spoke up.

"So, when did you start crushin' on me?"

"Oh, I don't know, right after we defeated Pitch, I guess."

"Oh, that long, huh? Why didn't ya tell me?"

I shrugged, "It's hard for a guy to tell another guy that he's in love with him."

Bunny raised an eyebrow, " _ In love? _ "

I felt a frost-blush creep upon my cheeks, "Ah, that came out wrong…"

"It's alright!" Bunny assured me.

"Okay… I just wanted to make sure."

" _ Jack? Bunny?"  _ North called the two of us.

"What does he want?" I asked Bunny.

He shrugged, "Not sure, Frostbite, time to find out, though."

We both turned in the direction of North's booming jolly voice and began to walk side by side. Bunny to the right of me. I was glad I told him. I wasn't sure why, but I was happy he knew.

I turned to look at him and found him already looking at me. We both turned away in embarrassment, but we kept walking.

Then I felt a warm paw-like hand take mine and hold it ever so gently…


	2. Something Worth Living For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this original one-shot that I wrote way back when I was 13. I edited it and reposted it for those still in the fandom. The writing is a bit rough, but I didn't want to change it too much. I wanted it to keep the young-me tone that it possesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed a few things cause I originally wrote Jack really creepy. WTF 13 y.o. me... Enjoy!

Bunny let go of my hand and pushed the heavy oak door open.

I couldn't stop blushing. I mean, why was he  _ holding my hand _ ? Not that I didn't enjoy it, of course. Not too many situations revolving around 'admitting your secret attraction' end in hand holding.

The warm air coming from the room North was in greeted me quickly, encasing me in almost an uncomfortable, very stuffy atmosphere.

"Ah, there you two are, ve've been looking for you."

"What for?" I asked.

North laughed jollily, "For Christmas decorating, of course! Why else did you think I invited you here?"

"Because ya like us?" Bunny teased with a smirk.

"Vell, of  _ course!"  _ North rolled his eyes at the Pooka.

"Jack! You look a little shaken up, what's the matter?" Tooth asked, flying to North's side along with Sandy.

"A-I-um," I was at a loss for words, because what was I supposed to say? 'Oh, nothing Tooth! Bunny tackled me, pinned me down, and forced me to confess my love interest, which just so happened to be him…' It wouldn't have been one of my best ideas.

"He's just outta breath cause I was chasin' him," Bunny answered with a smile.

Tooth gave a smirk, "So who won?"

"Me, of course!" Bunny announced proudly.

"What do you mean ' _ me of course _ ?'" I asked him.

"Whaddya mean? I won!"

"Yeah, after you tackled me, you won!"

"You  _ tackled  _ him?" Tooth chuckled.

I blushed slightly; he did more than tackle me, honestly.

Sandy silently giggled, and North's booming laughter was echoing off of the walls. It was so loud that I swear I could have felt the vibrations in the floor.

"Any vay, ve have to start! Tooth; you can take the lights vith sandy. Bunny, Jack; you two can hang the holly, and the elves and I will hang the ornaments. Let's get started!" North commanded boldly.

Everyone split into their pairs, Bunny and I went for the box of holly. It was almost overflowing with pointy green leaves with red bulbs attached to them.

We both dug our hands into the big box and pulled out a string of the spikey holly.

I wanted to break the ice first, "So… Why did you tackle me? I mean, why didn't you just ask me?"

Bunny chuckled, "Would ya have told me otherwise?"

I gave that some consideration, "No, probably not…"

Bunny chuckled again, "See, there's yer answer!"

Bunny walked to the fireplace to the left of us and placed the holly on the mantle, adjusting it to perfection.

I took my share of leaves and followed him, "I guess I would have told you anyway."

"Jack, never hesitate to be honest with me, ya can tell me anything, unconditionally," Bunny offered with a smile.

"Of course… If  _ you _ promise to be honest with  _ me.  _ Deal?" I asked him.

That made him pause, then he spoke, "Deal…"

I smirked, "Is there something you're hiding from me?"

"No…" Bunny said, "Where do you think the next chain of holly should go?"

"Hey!" I laughed, "Stop trying to change the subject!"

"I gave you me answer; I'm not hidin' anything."

"You  _ promised that if I am honest, you'd be! _ " I reminded him.

Bunny returned to the box, "I am honest!"

"No! You're not!" I accused, following him around as he continued to mess with the holly, "You are lying about being honest! You said you'd be honest if I'd be honest! So you can't lie cause right now you're lying about not lying instead of being honest-," Bunny held up a finger.

"In English, Jack!"

I gathered together all the emotions I could find in my skinny body to make puppy dog eyes, " _ please? _ "

"Nope!"

"Why?"

"Cause it's none of your business!" He hissed.

My face lit up, "So, there  _ is  _ something."

Bunny's ears fell, "I never said that!"

"Oh, yes, you did!" I teased, "You said ' _ it _ ' was none of my business."

Bunny lifted more leaves from the cardboard box and proceeded to hang it on the sides of the mantle.

"Buzz off," Bunny growled.

I sighed sadly, letting my shoulders fall and my head droop, I mumbled, "I thought we were friends Bunny…"

That shocked him slightly, worry plastered his face, "We are Jack! We are!"

"Well, you don't seem to trust me…" I said quietly, throwing more puppy eyes into the mix of guilt.

"I do, Jack!" Bunny answered, panic-stricken.

"Then  _ why _ won't you tell me?"

Bunny froze. Not coming up with any snappy answer. I began to feel bad for putting him on the spot like that. What kind of friend does that?

"Actually, Bunny… It's okay; I respect your privacy… If you don't feel that I need to know, then I don't need to know. Simple as that," I gave him a smile to confirm that what I was saying was true.

"Ah, Jack! I would tell ya, I want ta tell ya! It's just… Ugh!" Bunny groaned, facepalming.

"Hey, calm down, Kangaroo! When you find out how to tell me, I'm all ears," I assured him, reaching my hand up to pull his away from his face. He didn't even flinch at the nickname or at my touch. Which he usually did.

His beautiful emerald eyes looked stressed. Like he was really struggling with thoughts. I turned my attention to the other Guardians to make sure if they were watching. Once I saw that they weren't, I quickly turned my attention back to the Pooka and getting up on my tiptoes, pecked his lips.

"No worrying okay?" I told him sternly, but he did not respond, he must have been shocked. Hell, I was! I couldn't believe that I had the nerve to do that!

"Um… Sorry…" I apologized, making sure that I hadn't offended him.

"Ah, North…" Bunny began, "Do ya mind if Frost and I go talk for a bit?"

"Alright…" North replied.

Bunny led me out into the hallway of which we came in. Once the door was shut firmly behind us, he turned to me. His face held confusion and… a little bit of anger.

"Jack! What was that about?" Bunny hissed.

"What? No one was looking!"

"That's not the point," Bunny crosses his arms over his furry chest.

"Why can't I give my best friend a kiss? It only shows love! Definitely not the worst thing I could do to you," I argued, pointing my staff at him.

Bunny groaned, "It just means more to you than it does to me!"

An evil smile plastered my face, along with evil thoughts filling my mind, "So what you're saying is… I can't do this!"

I flung myself at him, crushing my lips with his. He shoved me away.

"No! You can't do that! No!" Bunny gawked in disbelief.

I wasn't done, though. This was way too good. His lips on mine felt astonishing. I was going to get more.

"So what you're saying is…" I stalked forward, Bunny backed up.

"I can't kiss you?" I smiled even more.

"N-n-no," He stuttered. I continued forward.

"What if I told you… that I was going to do it anyway?"

Bunny gulped nervously, "Then I'll have to beat the shit outta ya!"

I laughed at the threat, "You don't scare me, Bunnymund!"

Bunny had his back pressed up against the wall along with me now pressed up against him. "Oh, I don't, do I?"

"Nope, you don't!" I quickly tilted my staff and blasted ice at his paws and then at his legs. Freezing him to the wall.

"Frost!" Bunny bellowed, "What the hell?"

"So, Bunny…" I started, " _ Who. Do. You. Like?" _

I didn't know what came over me. I was just playing along with my insane thoughts.

"Dammit, Jack! No one!" Bunny growled, trying to break his ice shackles.

"Not the answer I'm looking for…" I teased, "Tell me, Aster!"

Bunny flinched at his first name being used.

"No. One!"

"Wrong answer!" I pecked his lips again.

Bunny struggled and struggled. Trying his best to be free. But I wasn't giving in. No. I was going to find out.

"C'mon!" I sang, "I know you have to like  _ someone! _ "

Bunny just continued to growl, "Let me go!"

I stepped forward, my staff still in my left hand. I placed my right hand on his furry chest and began to move it in small circles.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell Me"

" _ No _ !"

"So it is someone!"

Bunny's ears fell in embarrassment. I knew I was right.

"Who is she?" I pressed on.

"It's not a she!" Bunny blurted out. I felt my stomach burst into butterflies, and my heart speed up. 'Could it be me?'

"Oh! So you're gay?" I smiled. Bunny visibly blushed through his fur.

"No, I'm not! It's not a guy either!"

"Than what the hell is it?"

"It's no one!"

"You're so difficult!"

"And, you're so annoying!" Bunny seethed.

"Tell me! Or things will get uncomfortable!" I told him.

"Well, you can assault me all ya want. It's none of your fuckin' business!"

The words made me do a double-take. I guess it did classify as assault.

"Am I actually assaulting you?" I asked him, retracting my hand from his chest.

"Yeah! I would say so!" He snarled.

I quickly flicked my staff and melted the ice that imprisoned him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that. I swear! I would never want to hurt you, Bunny, you know that! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry!" I begged him, babbling. Hoping that he would not be downright furious.

Bunny moved forward, advancing on me. I slumped my shoulders as his face turned into a sneer, "Whaddya mean you didn't mean it like that! You froze me to a fuckin' wall!"

Then it hit me. Here I thought Bunny was mean when I was the asshole. I was pushing my friend away, my crush even. Making him mad, hurting him.

"Bunny, I'm s-so sorry…" I trailed off, staring into his deep green eyes. I felt a single tear fall from one of my own;  _ I hated crying _ . But sometimes, I could be very emotionally unstable.

His sneer instantly melted away at the sight of the tear. It caught me by surprise when he embraced me quickly, wrapping his arms around me. I responded by wrapping my toothpick like arms around his furry chest.

"I'm sorry, Jack, was that harsh?"

"No, no. You have every right to be mad. That was terrible for me to do. I was just so curious to know…"

"I would tell ya, Jack, it's just… so hard," He tried to explain to me.

I looked up to him, letting go I told him, "Well, Bunny, if you'd like to tell me sometime, I'd love to hear. Until then, let's just let it go."

I began to head for the doors to the big room of decorations, "C'mon Bunny."

"Jack!" Bunny called "Wait."

I turned around slowly, looking at the now suddenly nervous Pooka. Walking forward slowly, I tried not to make him anxious any further than he already was.

"Yes?"

"I do like someone…"

I tiptoed close to him. So close that there was only an inch space between the two of us. I gripped my staff nervously and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"He's special…" Bunny told me, almost shaking from nerves. His heart was so loud, I could almost hear it's every beat.

I placed my right hand on his cheek, "Calm down, breathe."

Bunny took a deep breath and reached for my hand. He held it gently in his own then brought it away from his face, pressing them to my chest.

"He's charming… And understanding." I could feel my own heart begin to pound. I wouldn't be surprised if the Pooka could feel it through his hand.

"Okay…" I urged him forward.

"He's very handsome and adorable. Very fun to be with."

My heart skipped a beat at the word fun.

"He is kind and helpful. Always making me smile. I have a hard time staying mad at him."

I smiled slightly. Finding myself feeling very flustered and nervous.

"He has soft white hair…" Bunny raised his free hand and slowly ran it through my snow-white locks. I leaned gently into his touch, shutting my eyes momentarily. Then I opened them to see his hand calmly resting on my shoulder.

"His skin is fair and flawless. Almost snow-white."

My heart was thumping to the point of actual pain. But a rather enjoyable pain. I wanted to respond to all that he was saying, but couldn't find the courage or strength to speak.

"His eyes are an amazing shade of ice-blue, so amazing that you could get lost in them for hours. Just staring…"

Bunny leaned closer, closing the gap between us. I could feel his steamy hot breath on me. It was giving my cold skin a thin wave of goosebumps from head to toe.

"His lips are so soft and cold… Sometimes I wonder why my own aren't on them constantly…"

I gasped slightly through my lips. Slowly.

"He is perfect in every way…"

I felt another single tear spill from my left eye. But I couldn't force myself to move. I didn't want to break the connection we had here.

"And he is you…"

Bunny slowly and gently pressed his warm lips to mine. I squeezed his hand and slowly let my eyes flutter shut.

I kissed him back, letting all of my passion flow into the kiss. Making the most of the moment. I had kissed him not long ago. But this was different, sincere. A confession made into a kiss. A 'not wanting to fight anymore' kind of kiss. A beautiful one. This one made my brain malfunction, and my heart melt into nothing. All my focus was on him and nothing else. No one or nothing else in the world mattered now.

His heated breath entered my mouth; I breathed it in like it was oxygen. Like the kind I would have needed when I was drowning, the type that would bring me back to life and snatch me from death. It filled my lungs and heated my body and emotions further. Flooding me in love and compassion that came directly from him.

I breathed back into him slowly and almost sexually. I dropped my staff onto the floor, not caring what kind of disrupting noise it made. It clattered and clanged, but we kissed on.

Now with my left hand free, I used it to tangle my fingers in the silk-soft gray fur. The smell of it was angelic, erotic, and sweet. Like the smell of fresh spring flowers on a crisp brand-new spring day. Or grass beginning to grow for the first time. Or even the sun rising or setting on a beautiful Easter day, all in one. It overwhelmed my senses to the point of groaning and almost complete loss of thought.

I cautiously moved my tongue forward, allowing its tip to touch his lower lip. Bunny smiled into his side of the kiss and squeezed my hand gently and lovingly.

I slowly stepped up onto his rabbit feet, careful not to break our sacred kiss or make him stop in any way. His body heat began to overtake mine, halting all movement from me as he pressed his body closer. I could feel my body suddenly become numb under the power of his. I did the only things I could do, continue, and allow my body to mold and press into his massive form. Only to intensify the body heat and his beautiful scent.

His breath seemed to almost have a sweet taste to it, almost sugary. It was un-identifiable but wonderfully mesmerizing at the same time.

His warm paw-like hand in mine was also an unfamiliar but fantastic sensation as well. His leathery pads were hot and inviting, heating my hand thoroughly. He could hold my hand permanently if he wished, until the end of time even. I wouldn't mind at all.

Suddenly I noticed something. Our bodies were in sync at this point. We were one body it seemed, feeling the same emotions, sharing the same kiss, feeling the same love, wanting the same thing: each other. It was a connection I was not used to, I never had felt the authentic feeling of love from anyone. No one before had made me feel this right. It was something I was missing all along, the absolutely incredible sensation of love from another. It was something to die for, something worth living for. Forever and ever. And that was the amount of time we both had really. Living eternally in each other's embrace. Now and forever. Never-ending. And that's all I wanted. Was him. Forever and ever…


End file.
